Tears Of An Angel
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: It was all over. But not without a consequence. Desmond just isn't Desmond anymore. He's gone insane and is now a danger to everyone around him. He has to be stopped. But who will be the one to end his life?


**Well, hello. Thanks for comin'!**

**I was listening to this song, Tears Of Angel by RyanDan, and while this was playing i was thinking about a lot of what ifs. Like what if Desmond and the gang managed to save the world, find the temples blah blah, but not without a consequence. What if Desmond went crazy after all this?**  
**I warn you, this is not the happiest story. It doesn't end like you'd expect. But it's good none the less. it's not to explicit with violence, so it's an okay read. **  
**Why am I still rambling? Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**-Taylor.**

* * *

**Tears Of An Angel**

The world was saved. Everything was over. Abstergo was over. The templar threat was over.

The assassin's were now in control of everything (without anyone knowing of course), they were now watching from the shadows, keeping peace.

No one had anything to worry about anymore.

Little did anyone else know that was not the case.

Maybe it was because everyone was so focused on everything being relaxed, but there was something wrong with Desmond. Something very wrong. But it wasn't their lack of attention that caused the assassin's to look over this. Desmond had been keeping it to himself, he didn't let anyone know he was going crazy.

The Bleeding Affect or the Apple of Eden. That's the only thing it could be. The only things that could've done this to him. The voices, the things yelling nasty, violent things in his head. Telling him to kill the Assassin's. Telling him he didn't need them anymore. He'd be better on his own. Back then he had some control, he was able to get those things out of his head.

But as he stabbed a fellow Assassin coming out of base, he knew he didn't have control anymore. Desmond. The real Desmond, was dead.

**YYYY**

" Shut everything down! Right now!" Shaun yelled into the loudspeaker. He looked at the security cameras and shook his head.

Lucy jogged into the security room after hearing him. " What the hell is going on?" she asked. Nothing ever went on. Nothing had been going on in a long time. So what on earth was so urgent right now?

Shaun didn't say a word and just pointed to the small television screen. Lucy strode over and squinted, trying to make out the figures shown.

It was Desmond, being confronted by a few other Assassin's that were working at the base. But it was obvious they weren't on the same side. Desmond was taking them out one by one, and as she looked closer she realized he was laughing about it. Laughing like he'd just learned the happiest news in the world. She took a step back, too horrified to continue watching. What was he doing? Why was he just killing people? It didn't make any sense!

" I think the bloke's finally lost it." Shaun said looking over at her. "Lucy, this is just a few. The ones guarding the entrance. They're gone. All twenty of them."

_Cover my eyes,  
__Cover my ears,  
__Tell me these words are a lie._

Lucy kept shaking her head, back and forth, " No. He's…he's probably just having issues. If we just go down and talk to him-"

" _Talk to him!_" Shaun said, appalled she'd even say such a thing. " No. No that's _suicide_! Are we watching the same thing?" he said, looking over at the screen again just to make his point.

" Well, we're _not_ killing him if that's what your thinking." Lucy said, knowing where Shaun's thoughts were headed. She knew Shaun didn't want to do that, but now it looked liked that's what was going to have to happen.

" Lucy…"

" No. We're not." Lucy said loudly, hoping it would make him see. But Shaun was hardheaded. She couldn't get him to change his mind.

He growled and walked across the room to a closet, which he opened. Along it's walls were an array of weapons, and he grabbed a pistol.

" Yes, we are." Shaun said, " I know you've seen Desmond lately, Lucy. And I know you know he's been acting weird. Well, now he's gone off the deep end, and as far as I can see, we can do nothing to hel_-" _Hearing a loud scream, Shaun's head jerked to the television again. He saw Desmond, in a different hallway, a hallway closer to them, and now he had a hostage. He walked over to get a better look, and tried to see who exactly Desmond had. It was a woman obviously and then he finally realized who she was. The headphones and the haircut gave it away.

" Rebecca!" Shaun practically screamed, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He filled his pistol with the proper ammunition. " What about now, Lucy? Is it okay to kill him now!" he screamed and cursed under his breath as he ran out of the room.

But, he didn't know that after a few steps out of the room, Desmond had already shoved his blade into Rebecca's neck. Rebecca Crane was dead.

" Shit. Shit shit shit!" Lucy yelled as tears filled her eyes. Maybe she would have to kill him. She knew Shaun wouldn't be able to take him, and she wasn't going to let Desmond take her other best friend. Grabbing a blade out of said closet she ran out of the room after Shaun, struggling to catch up.

Lucy and Shaun found Desmond in the same hallway they'd seen on the screen. Except now instead of holding Rebecca, he was now kneeling next to her pale lifeless body.

Both Shaun and Lucy froze in place. And as soon as Lucy saw Rebecca she took in a sharp breath. " Oh god."

Desmond smiled up at them and hidden blade extended, he licked Rebecca's blood off of it.

_It can't be true,  
__That I'm losing you,  
__The sun cannot fall from the sky._

" She's so pretty when she's quiet." Desmond said, along with a happy chuckle that would've made Lucy smile in any other situation. A chuckle that did make Lucy smile.

Memories flooded her head of when she heard that same chuckle after he'd kissed her. She remembered vividly. Right after everything had been over with the Templars, and they had gotten to experience a moment of happiness, a moment a true relief.

But that chuckle, it was wrong. It made her want to puke.

" You sadistic little fuck!" Shaun screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucy never heard him so angry. She looked at him and then at Desmond for his response and soon realized he was crying. Sobbing actually.

" I-I didn't mean to. Shaun, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry- I don't know whats-." Then his frown turned into a smile and his sobs into laughs. Shaun was right. He has lost it. " I don't know why I didn't do it sooner." he stood up slowly and Shaun charged at him, temporarily forgetting he had a gun in his hand. He tried to knock Desmond over the head with it as he got closer.

His attempt was futile because Desmond had already grabbed his wrist and twisted it around. Desmond smiled as he heard the bones crack in Shaun's arm, and Shaun's scream. He fell to the floor, his head beside Rebecca's.

" You're supposed to be my friend, Shaun. Aha. Why are you trying to kill me?" Desmond asked innocently.

" I'd rather gauge my own eyes out." Shaun snapped, and looked over at Lucy. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she trying to help?

As if on cue, Lucy ran over and her first thought was to get that gun out of Desmond's hand that he was now holding to Shaun's temple. She jumped for it, but didn't quite make it. Instead, she was met with a fist to the face, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head against the wall.

Desmond dismissed her for the time being, his feelings for her being irrelevant at the moment. He didn't remember he loved her. He didn't remember his love for his best friends. His feelings for everyone was irrevlant…gone.

" Hm, you're supposed to be my friend Shaun." Desmond said, lifting his head up slightly and then slamming it into the floor below him. Shaun spit out the little bit of blood produced from the blow, " We've been through so much." another slam, " and now you want to kill me."

" You're not Desmond." Shaun coughed out, almost choking on the blood in his mouth.

" That's mean." Desmond said smiling, " I am Desmond. Always have been." he put the gun back to his temple, " Shaun.." he said sounding more like himself now, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Shot through the head. Desmond let go, letting his head fall onto the floor next to Rebecca.

Desmond stood up, and looked around, as if just realizing what he did.

_Can you hear heaven cry?  
__Tears of an angel._

He backed on the opposite wall of the hallway, tripping over some of the Assassin's he'd slain. Shaking, he threw the gun across the room, it landing with a deafening crack against the concrete wall.

" Get out of my head!" Desmond screamed, holding both sides of his head tightly, as if he let go it would fall apart. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_Stop every clock,  
__Stars are in shock,  
__The river would run to the sea._

This woke Lucy up. Right away she couldn't remember what was going on. But as she scanned the floor, and familiarized herself with the two bodies laying in the middle of the other assassin's, it all came back to her.

Desmond, guns, blades, screaming. Rebecca, Shaun, dead.

Using the wall for support, she managed to stand up. Her head hurt and the world was spinning. But she did see that Desmond wasn't there. Where'd he go?

She had to find him. Right now.

Following the bloody footsteps, she ran. Part of her hoped he'd left, because if he'd left, she wasn't going to go after him. It'd be so much easier. But if he was still here, she would have to kill him. And even after all he'd done, she didn't know if she had the stomach…she didn't know if she had the heart.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?), she found him in the next hallway, surrounded by more dead bodies. He was at the end, against the wall, holding his head rocking back in forth.

" I did it. I didn't want to do it." Desmond said, more to himself than to her. " He…he er she. They…they made me. Didn't want to. They made me. Need to get out. They won't get out. THEY WON'T GET OUT!" he finally screamed and Lucy jumped, but made herself walk closer.

" Desmond? Who won't get out?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible and focus. If she had to do this, she wanted to know what was happening.

" Them." He answered. " He…she…I don't know." he added, his voice shaking. His head jerked up to look at her, and he jumped up. His face suddenly contorted in anger. " It's _your_ fault. You did this to me. Bitch!"

Lucy took a few steps back and he just walked closer.

" You put me in the Animus! You put them in my head! And now they won't leave! _They won't leave me alone._" His face calmed, and turned deathly sad. He fell to his knees. " Why…why did you do this to me?"

Lucy felt tears fall down her face as she looked at him. He looked pitiful, lost. And maybe it was her fault. If it wasn't for her depending on him for so much. Depending on him to pitch in a big part in saving everyone. If it wasn't for her leaving him in the Animus for so long, both at Abstergo and the hide out. If it wasn't for her asking him to retrieve the apple. If it wasn't for her, Desmond wouldn't be going insane.

Hesitantly, she leaned down in front of him.

_I won't let you fly,_  
_I won't say goodbye,_  
_I won't let you slip away from me._

She wouldn't say goodbye to him like this. She couldn't leave him in the world like this. Letting him live would be more cruel than killing him, she finally realized.

She held him to her gently, knowing for the time being he wasn't going to kill her. His head rested on her shoulder, and she put her hand over it, rubbing it gently.

" I'm sorry, Desmond. I didn't know it would do this to you." Lucy whispered, " I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know it would hurt you."

He sobbed in response, and she could feel the tears soak through her white shirt.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_  
_The tears of an angel._

" Lucy…can you make it stop?" Desmond asked, sounding like himself, but the saddest version she'd ever heard. " Can you make them stop?" he added.

She pulled away gently, holding Desmond's head in her hands, and she nodded slowly. " I can." she said looking into those beautiful brown eyes she'd come to love. " Do you trust me?"

Desmond nodded slowly. " Make them go away." he whispered.

_So hold on,_  
_Be strong._  
_Everyday on we'll go._  
_I'm here, don't you fear._

Then she kissed him. She kissed him with all she had, and he kissed her back. But only she knew it'd be the last. Only she knew that she was going to lose him, that they were going to lose each other.

_Little one don't let go.  
__Don't let go.  
__Don't let go._

Lucy lowered her hands to his waist, pulling him closer to her. Wanting to feel his warmth. She started to slip, forgetting what she needed to do, but regained focus. The blade, it was itching, burning and that's what she wanted to go away.

" I love you. " Desmond said, pulling away from the kiss. He was smiling now, like his old self. And that was making it even harder. Tears filled her eyes once again, blinding her completely.

" I love you, too." Lucy finally replied, holding back a sob. She leaned in and kissed him again, and he didn't refuse.

Elongating the blade slowly, she pulled her arm back, and rushed it forward and it slammed into his chest.

He tried to breath, the shock overwhelming him, but he slumped forward leaning on Lucy's shoulder again. She wrapped her arms around him, holding the last of his warmth close, holding the real Desmond before he left her.

" They're gone." Desmond whispered before his breathing went silent.

_Cover my eyes,_  
_Cover my ears,_  
_Tell me these words are a lie._


End file.
